


The Best of Us

by cloudymikaelson, legaciesravenclaws



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudymikaelson/pseuds/cloudymikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesravenclaws/pseuds/legaciesravenclaws
Summary: After the Necromancer comes after the Salvatore School with dark magic, Hope sacrifices herself to save her friends. While defeating the Necromancer, Hope dies and becomes a full tribrid. Hope struggles with the darkness inside of her and turns to her family for help.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The Best of Us

Hope thrashes around in her bed as her head replays the events from the weekend before. There was a part of her that she never let anyone (besides her father) see that was afraid of dying. She spent her whole life in harm’s way, but she could have never prepared for this. She considered herself lucky. When most people die, they don’t get to come back stronger. If she was normal, she’d be 6 feet under by now. However, she isn’t normal. And dying is still scary. So, she is currently having nightmares at 4AM about the moment she stopped being truly alive. The scene is so vivid in her head. The Necromancer was after Josie who had just put her magic away. Hope knew that if he got to her, Josie would die, and she wouldn’t come back from it. Hope would never let anything bad happen to Josie. So, they did what they had to do. She would do it again if it meant saving somebody she loved, despite the pain it has brought her.

Hope startles awake when she feels something hitting her head. “I know you’re like traumatized from dying and all, but we have school tomorrow and I can’t sleep with you making all those annoying whining noises.” Alyssa Chang is standing over Hope’s bed with a scowl on her face. The tribrid runs her fingers through her auburn hair where she had just been hit. “You’re lucky it was just a hairbrush and not something heavier.” Alyssa snarks with an eyeroll, then climbs back into her bed as if she hadn’t just assaulted her roommate. Hope knows there’s no point in arguing with the devil incarnate, so she slips out of bed and slides on some shoes and a Salvatore School hoodie. She opens the door quietly and hears Alyssa mumble “good riddance” before she closes it behind her.

Wandering the halls aimlessly, she silently prays she doesn’t run into anyone. Dr. Saltzman has already been hovering over her constantly, and she’s one check in away from snapping on him. Hope knows that he means well. He cares about her and he just wants to make sure she’s okay. But the thing is, she isn’t. How could she be? Becoming a vampire is hard enough already for everyone else, but Hope isn’t everyone else. For one, she’s a Mikaelson, and Mikaelson vampires have a certain reputation, one that she has never wanted to be a part of. On top of that she’s a tribrid, and there is not a single person in this world who could ever understand what she’s feeling inside. Nobody has ever been a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire all at once. The only people who would’ve come close to understanding were her parents, and they’re both gone. She wishes she had someone who could offer her guidance in this difficult time, because Alaric isn’t going to cut it. The teenager knows her headmaster was never fond of her father, and she can’t blame him. If Alaric knew about Hope’s dark thoughts and impulses, he would think less of her. She doesn’t want anyone here to think she’s evil, but she isn’t sure how much longer she can suppress the darkness inside.

“Woah Hope, you scared me!” Hope hadn’t even realized she was in the library until MG spoke. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” She replies, surveying the table filled with comic books. The curly haired boy looks at her sheepishly as he moves over for her to sit down.

“I haven’t been able to sleep since…” He trails off. Hope knows exactly what he’s talking about. “It’s like the whole thing is playing on an endless loop in my head, and when I close my eyes, I can see it all so vividly.” His brown eyes are filled with terror as he recounts the events that led to Hope’s death. The vampire is thoroughly traumatized from watching his friend die, even though she’s right in front of him. “Things just got so bad so quickly. I really thought we were all doomed.” MG admits, staring at his friend completely rattled. They sit in silence for a moment, both thinking about what the boy had just said. Hope decides to open up, knowing that keeping it bottled up won’t do her any good right now.

“I’m scared of myself.” Hope confesses, her deep blue eyes wide with pure fear. “I don’t want to be like my dad was, but ever since I triggered my vampire side, I’ve been thinking so many horrible thoughts.” She adverts her eyes to the table, too ashamed to look at her friend after what she just said. Now that it’s out there, she can’t take it back. MG knows that she’s a monster, soon enough everyone else will too.

“I killed Landon.” MG reminds his despondent friend. “And there was a part of me, no matter how guilty I felt, that enjoyed it. And I’ve thought about killing innocent people, and how thrilling it would be to bare my teeth down into their veins and drain them of every single drop of blood in their body...” The young vampire drifts off, his mind going to a dim place. Hope clears her throat to snap him out of it. He looks at her in confusion before regathering his thoughts. “My point is, nobody at this school is innocent. We’ve all done and thought of horrible things, but the difference between us and the true monsters is that we’re here at this school to work on ourselves, to be better. If I weren’t here, I don’t even want to know what I would’ve done to so many innocent people.” Hope watches MG fall apart at the mere thought of him hurting someone. She hopes he’s right about them. “As for your dad, I never knew him, I only know about what people say about him. But I have feeling that to you he was a completely different person.” MG knows his friend had a good relationship with her parents, in some ways they must’ve been better than his own. Because when his parents gave up on him for being different, Hope’s embraced her. “I think we’ve both already proved that we’re going to be better than our parents. Don’t lose sight of that.”

“Thank you, MG. I really needed this.” Hope smiles at the kind boy across the table. “I just wish there was someone else who could understand what I’m going through.”

“You know, you may be the only tribrid in the world, but you’re not the only Mikaelson.” He reminds her, knowing that she still has aunts and uncles who might offer some guidance. Hope smiles at him, knowing that he’s right. “We should really talk like this more often.” MG says, making the both of them laugh.

They spend the rest of the night in the library, not bothering to go to bed as they have to be up for school soon anyways. MG convinces Hope to read Harry Potter, explaining to her that she’s a Slytherdor and he’s a Griffinpuff. She doesn’t really know what’s going on, but the distraction from her more talkative friend brings them both comfort on a rough night.

The Mikaelson girl finds herself in the headmaster’s office right before her first class, asking to take the day off. Ever since MG mentioned her family, she’s been itching to reach out to them for advice. Dr. Saltzman grants her a sick day, knowing that the events of the past weekend took a toll on her.

  
She heads back to her now Alyssa Chang free bedroom and calls her aunt Rebekah. As soon as Hope tells her about triggering her vampire side, Rebekah promises she’ll be in Mystic Falls within a few hours. Hope doesn’t know how she does it, but by noon her aunt Rebekah is at her school as promised, along with her aunt Freya and uncle Kol. The Mikaelson siblings gather around their niece’s bedroom, none of them knowing where to begin.

“How the bloody hell did this happen?” Rebekah starts first, and the blonde-haired woman is furious. “We sent you here because this school is supposed to keep you safe. I told your parents that Alaric Saltzman was just a dumb useless human, but they promised that he would keep you safe. Well look at where that got us! He’s an imbecile! I cannot believe he allowed some glorified zombie to kill you!” The youngest Mikaelson sibling stares at her niece with fire behind her eyes.

“Are you quite finished Rebekah?” Her older brother speaks, giving her a pointed look. “You’re scaring the poor girl.” Kol remarks. And indeed, the young tribrid's blue eyes are wide open in shock.

“We’re supposed to be here to help her, not make her feel worse.” Freya discourages her little sister, knowing Rebekah isn’t one to hold back. “How are you feeling Hope?” the witch asks, averting her attention to her niece. Hope glances at Freya, then at Kol, then Rebekah before she bursts into tears. She feels so stupid and weak to breakdown like this, but her head feels like it’s going to explode. “Oh Hope.” Freya whispers. She joins Hope on the bed and pulls her into her arms. “We’re all here for you. You’re not alone.”

Kol and Rebekah find themselves joining their older sister and their distraught niece. The young girl is surrounded by so much love, and somehow it makes her cry even harder. The family sits in silence for a few minutes, each taking turns trying to comfort Hope in her time of need. “I’m sorry that this happened.” Hope apologizes after she’s calmed down, looking at her aunt Rebekah.

“No don’t apologize dear. I’m sorry for freaking out on you. It was horrible of me.”

“It’s alright Bex, our dear niece already knows that you’re a bitch.” Kol teases, earning a shove from his baby sister. Hope laughs at her aunt and uncle’s bickering. It reminds her of home and immediately brings her comfort. “But seriously, we’re here for you, whatever you need.”

“Always and forever.” Freya adds, earning smiles all around. Hope glances at her family and knows that they would never judge her. She knows that she can tell them the truth.

“Ever since I became a vampire, I just can’t stop thinking about how much power I have, and how easy it would be for me to kill someone. And I’m so ashamed for thinking about killing people and drinking their blood as if they don’t matter. I’ve always felt like some magical abomination, but I’ve never felt like a monster until now.” Hope lets her guard down and confides in her aunts and uncle. “I’m afraid of myself. Of who I might become if I let these urges take over. I’m the only tribrid in the world. What if I’m a danger to others?”

The room goes silent after Hope’s confession. The three siblings share a look, knowing exactly what this is about. Her father was also the only one of his kind, and his own parents feared him because of it. As a hybrid, he had the power to do unspeakable things. They all loved their brother dearly, but they also know he wasn’t a saint. Klaus Mikaelson spent over a thousand years heartlessly torturing and murdering people, just because he could. But deep down, his siblings knew he was a good man. He was damaged, and like his daughter he feared becoming like his father. But Klaus did something for his daughter that Mikael never did for him. He loved her. He protected her. He gave up everything to make sure she would lead a life far better and far greater than the one he had. And because of that, Hope Mikaelson would never make those same mistakes, and her family was sure of that.

“You are not your father.” Freya speaks up, saying what they were all thinking. “To many people, your dad was a horrible man. A monster. But all of the good in him, he gave to you.”

“Do you really think so?” The young girl asks apprehensively.

“I know so.” Kol assures. “Hope Mikaelson, you are the most compassionate, benevolent, and empathetic person I have ever known. I must admit, I attribute more of that to your mother than your father.” The four of them break into a happy laughter, thinking about how amazing Hayley was. “But I’ve seen your father at his worst, and he didn’t give any of that to you. You will never be anything like that.”

“If I’m being honest, there were times throughout your life that I feared we would all contribute to ruining you.” Rebekah admits, thinking back on all the horrors they had committed with Hope around. Their niece had a dangerous childhood, and they all feared it would impact her. “But you never fail to prove me wrong.” She runs her hand over her niece’s auburn hair, then reaches up and wipes away her tears. “Despite where you came from, you’ve become such an amazing young woman. Your thoughts may get dark and your mind may think of unspeakable things at times, but I know that you’re strong enough to overcome it. Being a vampire isn’t going to erase all of the good in you. You know how I know that?” She asks her niece, looking deep into her eyes feeling nothing but love.

“How?” Hope responds, smiling right back at her aunt who she also loves so much.

“Because Hope, you’re the best of us all.”

The Mikaelsons spent the rest of the day together in Mystic Falls, eating burgers at the Grill, with Kol and Rebekah sharing vampire tips with their niece. This was exactly what Hope needed. As she hugs each of them goodbye, she knows that this will not be the last time she doubts herself, but the next time she’ll be able to remember what her aunts and uncle said to her today. She is not her father, and she shouldn’t be ashamed of who she is. Being a tribrid and being powerful aren’t bad things, and Hope knows that now. She waves goodbye as she watches her family drive off to head back to their respective homes. She thinks about how she has Rebekah’s fire, Freya’s resilience, Kol’s humor, Elijah’s patience, Klaus’ strength, and Hayley’s big heart. She is not a monster, and because of the amazing family she has, she will never become one.


End file.
